Born out of a crime
by Whiskerer
Summary: On August 2062 they began a power play which should have changed the fate of their Country. But the consequences had to be endured not only by them. In its rage the monster in the dark came out. And it left its scars in the light till the present...
1. Prolog

_Born out of a crime_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_

* * *

Author´s note

This is the new version of the Prologue. My thanks from the first version still stands, because they were the first to give comments. So still thanks to Koko(Guest) and Sei-chan(Guest), c.j. aminia, Zenphy(Guest) and the nameless guest.

And additional thanks to Mrsiri for still reading my Story.

* * *

"Speaking"

" **Screaming** "

 _'thinking'_

 **Prologue**

On the 23th august 2062 at 2 o´clock in the afternoon 2 lovers left a restaurant. It was an unremarkable day until a someone decided to make a gambit to change the fate of their country.

After 3 months Yotusba Genzou managed to return the broken body of his beloved elder twin daughter.

While Koichi only paid an eye to get away with his life. Yotsuba Maya lost not only her innocence but also her life.

The consequences of these deeds scared the world because in it´s rage the monster came out of the dark and it left the light terrified until now...

time skip: September 2094 - Admission exam begins

"Snoooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Seriously, he probably worked throughout the whole night again"

Shizuku rants while walking and opening the gate. She is looking to the young man leaning against a gatepost.

While she closed the gate behind her, she asked:

"Tatsuya-nii, again?"

Sigh. "No need to be so accusing. They threw me out yesterday. Can you believe it, little Princess?"

He said with a smirk while opening his greyblue eyes with irregular their irregular yellow pattern. While hearing this Shizuku sighed and thought with regret back to their first meeting.

 _Flash Back_

"Tatsuya, this is my little princess Shizuku. She is really good girl. How about you be a good boy, too, and play with her for a little while?" She said while rubbing the blushing Shizuku´s head.

"But, Benio-sama, I´m almost..."

"No, buts. Young boys should play outside and not tinker with technic inside all the time."

"And if I take it outside with me?"

"No, I know you want to help. But kids your age need to play and not just work."

Shizuku´s mother said while shooing the pouting Tatsuya and her daughter into the garden.

After they arrive there Tatsuya´s lips turns into a smirk and he asks teasingly.

"So little princess what do you want to do?"

And while he laughs Shizuku blushes again.

 _Flash Back End_

"Then let us go, Honoka is surely waiting for us."

Scene Change

At public transport station a brown haired girl is nervously fidgeting in the crowd while she waits for her friends. While deep in thoughts she is suddenly flicked on her forehead.

"Relax, Honoka. You were one of the stars of the pre-school. I don´t believe there will be someone who could be a match for you two"

"Go-Good morning Tatsuya and Shizuka"

She said while blushing. Tatsuya opens the door of a public Transport car and the three go in.

Scene Change

As Tatsuya opens the door to exam building he accidentally shoves the person in front of her.

"Oh sorry"

He says without looking and turning back to Shizuka and Honoka

"Come on you two, this is first step of our new life"

time skip – dezember 2094

One week after the end of the admission exams for a certain high school.

In the darkness of the Yotsuba Throne Hall

"Good Morning Okaa-sama. You called me."

"I was informed about your performance in your exam. It was as expected"

"Thank you very much, Okaa-sama."

"Be viligant and always aim to extend our influence."

"Yes, Okaa-sama"

Scene Change – at the same time

Student Council

"Mariiiii, did you already see the test results?"

"Yes, Mayumi. With this we can continue the winning streak of the First High school. So of these two who do you want to play with and who do I get?"

Scene Change – at the same time

In a lowly illuminated private hospital room.

A boy with a pained expression sits next to the only bed in the room and holds the hand of a woman with vacant expression in her eyes.

"Mother, I made it into First Highschool."

She smiles while staring at the wall.

While leaving the room his fingers were digging strong enough into his palm that his blood is dripping onto the floor.

"Mother, I will find him and then he will suffer for what he did to you"

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Changed a few thing and added something new. Hope you like it. Tatsuya´s physical description will be added to to his background page this evening, too.


	2. Interlude 1 - Background Tatsuya

_The Prince clad in Darkness_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_

* * *

 **Author´s note**

I know I am more than late. I´m sorry for that. I could give several excuses but I know they are nothing more than excuses. Therefore I think you are going to like it more if I just continue the story. In the next few days I´m going to delete the idea page and make a few minimal changes( for example Tatsuya´s Family Name will be changed as seen below. After that I´m going to update a new chapter. So for now just enjoy this interlude.

* * *

"Speaking"

" **Screaming** "

 _'thinking'_

Interlude: Background Data

 **Name:** Tatsuya Jūryoku

(means earth´s pull or earth´s gravity)

 **Born:** 24th april 2079

 **Apperance:**

Tatsuya heigt is 1,78 at the beginning of his first year of high School. His Body is build normal with a slightly athletic touch. He has short, almost shoulder-lenght black hair with two small bangs at the front which almost reach his eyes. His deep-set eyes have a specific condition called iris heterochromia. It gives his dark blue eyes a faint yellow uneven ring around his iris.

His normal presence/posture is rather plain and does´nt gather much attention except his eyes. But when he straights his posture and has the will to do something he can display a almost commanding presence.

 **Character:**

Even as a child Tatsuya was never expressiv because of the unique situation with his mother and the resulting upbringing. After the emotional discovery of his inborn Magic Tatsuya learned the circumstances of his siring which are partly the reason for the chronic deterioration of his mother. Because of that he developed a strong hatred for the Yotsuba and in extension the Ten Master Clans. He thinks they are two sides of the same coin. Tatsuya usually tends to be cold, emotionless or arrogant to other people. He normally only shows emotion to his few friends or about things or people who interest him. He can also be roused to outburst if the topic involves the the Yotsuba or what he perceives to be related to them.

He feels indebted to the Kitayama Family and will go to great lengths for them.

 **Family situation:**

Tatsuya is the only son of Aiko Jūryoku and a publicly unknown father.

Because of the health situation of his mother Tatsuya is with the advancing years more and more raised by the Kitayama family and is considered a member of their family.

 **Abilities:**

Tatsuya has a high theoretical talent and knowledge in magic and non-magic technology and engineering. He is a good near genius programmer and with the support he works part-time in exclusively founded magic engineering company of the Kitayama´s. With his job there Tatsuya intends to earn money for the medical care of his mother and to repay the Kitayama family.

 **Magic:**

Tatsuya´s generic magic is only strong enough to be at the lowest end of the first course students but his inborn generell convergence type magic can contend with the upper third of the first course. In combination with his genius magic engineering programming he has the possibility to contend with the top but only if he manages to perfectly attune his Software, cad and Magic to each other. His unique speciality will be revealed in the later part of the story.

* * *

 **Author´s Note**

I know I made Tatsuya slightly higher than he should be. The original height is 1,75 like written in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Wiki. But i felt like it.

Iris heterochromia is a real eye condition and you can learn more about it in the internet.


	3. Chapter 1 - First Contact

_**Born out of a crime**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_

"Speaking"

" **Screaming** "

'thinking'

Chapter 1 – First contact

Auditorium - The Freshman represantiv´s speech

"... So everyone let´s take this first step in our step in our new life together"

The freshmen representative Miyuki bows and the crowd stands up and erupts in applause. As Shizuka sits down again she looks to her right and sees Tatsuya comfortably sleeping in his chair. While she tries to shake him awake he just mutters incomprehensibly and keeps his eyes closed. Honoka seeing this smiles slightly and Shizuka huffs frustrated.

"If he wants it like that, then..."

She gathers momentum and kicks against his leg. Awakened by the impact Tatsuya suddenly sits straight up and looks while grimacing in the strict face of Shizuka.

"Oh, little princess, everything alright?"

"Ni-san, at least stay awake on your first day."

Tatsuya yawns loudly.

"That´s so easy to say..."

Shizuku frustrated puts her hand on her forehead and resignedly starts speaking.

" Can´t you at least try to make a good first impression? You should at least make a few friends. Or do you want me to talk to mother again?"

"I´m sure Tatsuya-nii-san will find many friends."(Honoka)

Tatsuya smiles unenthusiastically.

"At least now this bothersome speech is over. Let´s go and take a look at the board what class we are in."

Scene change - Screen-type board in front of the hall

As the three of them near the screen they see a subdued crowd of their fellow freshman in front of it.

"They are unusually quiet aren´t they? They were much louder in the hall before the speech started." (Tatsuya)

"Perhaps there is someone supervising it" Shizuku said in her normal emotionless voice.

Suddenly the crowd parts way and they see Miyuki followed by Minami in a small but respectful interval behind her. As the two of them round a corner to enter the building Honoka sighs in admiration.

"Hyōshō-san is so beautiful. She really seems perfect..."

When hearing this Tatsuya snorts and interrupts her.

"Arrogant enough is she. She was cheating in her practical."

Shizuku´s head whips around and she stares at him.

"What?! How?"

"S-she cheated?"

"Yeah. I was in the row behind her so I could clearly see it. She deliberately slowed down. Even such a substandard CAD should have given her a far better result. Be careful around her."

"Why should someone deliberately lower her scores?"(Shizuka)

"Who knows?"

While talking the group arrived in front of the class board. Tatsuya shoots one quick look at it and whispers to himself.

"Course 2 seems to be interesting."

And turns back to Shizuku and Honoka.

"Well I have good and bad news. You two are in the same class as always. Class 1B."

At the that part Honoka starts squealing, jumping and took happily Shizuku´s hands while Shizuku merely had small smile at Honoka´s antics

And with a teasing smile he adds. "But Honoka your crush is in Class A."

Suddenly Honoka´s face turns red and she rapidly starts stammering.

"She...She isn´t my...my crush or anything like that. She... You just..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tatsuya says and starts rubbing her head while Honoka blushes.

Tatsuya turns to the corner at which Miyuki vanished.

"She has a certain aura and sadly I´m in the same class as her"

At this Shizuki furrows her brow and looks at Tatsuya.

Scene Change - Classroom of Class 1A

When Tatsuya nears his classroom before entering he cast a glance in it. And raises his eyebrow at the sight inside the classroom.

In the almost full classroom there seems to be a "single isle" where only Miyuki Hyōshō sits with free seats all around. The only exception is behind her where the same girl sits who followed her before. She seems to be still maintaining a respectful distance to Miyuki. Her presence is captivating the whole class and nobody dares to go near her.

"Seriously? She has to sit like a queen on her throne surrounded by her subjects..."

As Tatsuya enters the classroom he straights his posture and a dangerous glint appears in his eyes.

`Well, two can play this game´

His entrance attracts the attention of the class because the air surrounding him is like a sharp blade arrogantly cutting through the aura of Miyuki.

"Hey, isn´t that..."

"... the prince?

"Kind of fitting, that he goes to her, isn´t it?"

While hearing these whispers Tatsuya starts to smirks and arrives next to Miyuki. While Tatsuya sits down and puts his feet on the table.

"Is this seat free?"

He asks and grins.

She looks up und and coldly raises an eyebrow.

"It obviously is."

Scene change -cafeteria

As Tatsuya enters followed by a few of his class mates he takes a quick look to look for Honoka and Shizuka. When he doesn't see them he takes his food and goes to a nearby table where there already is a red-haired girl.

" Are these seats free? I am waiting for 2 friends."

The red haired girl answers.

"Aren't that a lot more?"

Tatsuya looks back, groans slightly and makes a dismissing hand movement.

"Not them."

While Tatsuya sits down one of the boys of the crowd comes nears the table and arrogantly looks at the emblems of the girl.

" Move away, we want to eat together here!"

The red-haired girl shoots him a nasty glance and opens her mouth while Tatsuya sighs.

"Seriously, Morisaki, please tell me you aren't that stupid?"

He says condensingly which startles the girl and Morisaki

"W..What?"

"To insult a famed sword prodigy while you are within arm reach of her. You know one who can kill you without even needing a CAD. Well, perhaps you just are a masochist."

As Tatsuya says that in a deadpan manner he shrugs his shoulders. The redhead turns fully to Morisaki while twirling the knife in her hand und grinning sinisterly.

"You said something?"

Morisaki´s jaw fell and pales slightly.

"You should look for another table." Tatsuya suggests unemotionally.

At that he hastily retreats. While watching his back they grin at each other.

"Thanks for playing along. I'm Tatsuya."

He offers a handshake over the table.

"Ah the famed tec-prince. The only one to ever archive a full score. And you already seem to know my name."

Tatsuya snorts.

"It´s only theory. Geek is probably more fitting."

Erica grins " So how did you recognize me? We have never met before, haven't we?"

"I saw your name on the class board in the morning. And since I already heard of you, it was easy to recognize you. "

In response Erica skeptically furrows her brow.

" Hoo, you heard of me?"

Tatsuya teasingly grins.

"From your fans. In certain groups you could count as a idol."

At that Erica started choking and spitting out part of her drink.

"M...cough..my what?"

"Tokyo's police has a few "motivated" disciples of your clan and most of them tell stories a of genius redhaired sword goddess..."

Tatsuya stops speaking when he hears how Erica's head falls down on the table. As he sees her defeated look he starts sniggering.

"Urg, what did I do to deserve this?" moans Erica.

At that Tatsuya starts laughing while the crowd watches him. From behind him Shizuka and Honoka walk near the table.

"So you've already found a new victim, Tatsuya-nii?"

" Hey Shizuka, Honaka. Take a seat."

Scene change - classroom at the end of the school day

Teacher:" That is everything for today. I will await you tomorrow at 8 o´clock before you can watch the performance of our clubs."

Tatsuya yawns, packs his reader into his bag and stands up. As he arrives first at the door he indirectly blocks the way of Hyōshō and her cousin. Minami clears hear throat behind him, steps in front of him and starts speaking with a reproachful gaze.

"Could you please clear the door?"

He looks over his right shoulder and his gaze wanders directly over Minami´s head and seems to look down at Miyuki. As his lips twitch slightly he tipps his head to Miyuki and with a overtly grand gestures points to the door while simultaneously shoving Minami out of the way.

"Ladies first, Ojou-chan"

Miyuki cold eyes flash slightly with amusement while Minami clenches her teeth. She grips her dress with both hands, places her right foot behind her left and bends her knees outside to curtsy to him. The rest of the classes marvels at her elegance.

"I didn´t know you were such a honorable man, Jūryoku-san "

As Miyuki leaves Tatsuya watches from behind and interjects himself in the the small interval between the two cousins. Just when he walks trough the door though he freezes when he hears the cheerful voice of the person waiting outside.

"Hello, Hyōshō-chan. Could I please have a bit of your time?"

"It would be a pleasure, Saguesa-sempai."

"And you, too, please Jūryoku-kun."

At this Tatsuya´s expression turns grim and he marches off without an answer while Miyuki curiosly watches him leave.

Scene change - classroom at the end of the school day

Shizuka and Honoka are standing next to the school gates.

"Do you think he had a good first day?"

"He probably got a lot of sleep, so yes" Shizuka deadpans.

"There he is. That doesn´t look good."

At that they both start running to Tatsuya and Honoka calls out to him.

"Tatsuya-nisan. Please wait."

Honoka has run out of breath and started panting. Shizuka calmly asks.

"Everything alright?"

Tatsuya looks to her and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, let´s go home."

"Alright."

Scene change – in front of a duplex house

As the public transport cabin stops Minami is seen looking out before fully opening the door and stepping aside to open the way. As Miyuki glides out of the open door she nods to Minami to proceed.

Standing inside the entrance Miyuki stretches her arms outside while Minami wordlessly takes off her blazer.

"Honami-san will be back from the main residence in 2 hours Ojou-sama."

Miyuki sits down on the coach and stretches her legs forward. Before ordering in a cold and noble voice.

"Prepare the bath to 39 degree with the usual supplement."

Minami answers as she kneels downs and pulls of Miyuki´s ankle boots.

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

As Miyuki slips into the sunken bath tube and rests her head on the edge Minami leaves the room. She hears the half asleep voice of her Mistress.

"And also send for the dossier of him."

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Yes, Miyuki has a vast sunken bath tube for which I´m quite envious. And no, Miyuki isn´t in love with Tatsuya.(perhaps it will come with time) She just watches out if his abilities could threaten her clan or might be of use for them. He has shown in the entrance test at least a theoretical genius which is mentioned in this chapter. And the Yotsuba has a dossier of every classmate or teacher. They like to be prepared...

With a bit of luck, the nex chapter will come during easter if I manage to finish it. It will be a Mayumi POV.

I wish you a happy and bright easter.


	4. Chapter 1,5 Mayumi s day

_**Born out of a crime**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Before you start I want to ask a question: Does anyone have copies of Yagami85 fanfics called Different Beginning,; New Journey: Japan, New Journey America and Reunion? I really loved them but I can´t find them anymore.

* * *

"Speaking"

" **Screaming** "

'thinking'

* * *

Student council members:

president: 3rd year Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzo

vice president: 2nd year Saegusa Mayumi

secretary: 3rd year Nakajou Azusa

accountant: 2nd Ichihara Suzune

PoV Mayumi Saguesa

one week before the school starts – preparation meeting of the student council

I curiously watch the president look at the papers he has in his hand. As he looks up and says

"We finally have the results of entrance exam tests."

He gives the list around and I finally saw the score at the top

' Wow. Someone matched my score. Even if just barely. I wonder what family she belongs to?'

I think as I look for the name. ` Hyōshō? '

"Do you know the name Hyōshō?"

I look at the others shaking their head.

"You should look at the next side" Rin-chan murmurs almost reverently. I look at her and with curiosity and turn the page. I just couldn´t help but gasp and have to reread the theoretical score.

"Whoooaaa, is that even possible?" A-chan says looking like a squirrel in a sugar rush. I sigh.

'Against that my scores make me look stupid.'

" As per our tradition we will invite the fresh man represantive." Hanzo drones on quite boringly.

" As you wish, president, who should go and invite her?"

Rin-chan ask while I see her looking for the exam questions.

"It would be for the best if the Saegusa-san in her postion as the vice-president would go"

With mischief in my eyes I ask shyly in a quiet voice.

"Aww, dear president aren´t Rin-chan, A-chan and I not enough for you anymore?"

I look bashfully at the ground while slightly backing away on my seat. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a totally red A-chan gasping for air.

"How about we also invite Jūryoku Tatsuya? That should thwart any accusations against you, president."

Looking up I see Rin-chan who had adopted a smile that was not smile.

"Ah...Ichihara-san...ah Yes. We should."

"Good. Don´t you have a meeting with the club management leader, president?"

"I...Ah...Yes...Yes, I should go now or I will be late."

scene change – third floor, on the first day of the new School year, after the 5th period

I leave the room with a slight spring in my steps and giggle innerly when I think about the fun I´m going to have with my new juniors.

I greet a teacher as I walk down a floor and finally arrive at my destination.

Looking down at myself I straighten my clothes to be more than representable and slowly peek into the classroom. There I see the teacher Mrs Smith just ending her lesson and walking away.

So I stand back and wait for Jūryoku-kun and Hyōshō-chan. As I stand there I can´t help but hear them talk. While listening I can´t suppress the thought: 'Awwwwwwww, so cute'

Miyuki finally stepped out so I greet her with a friendly:

"Hello, Hyōshō-chan. Could I please have a bit of your time?"

And she answers:

"It would be a pleasure, Saguesa-sempai"

'So polite and really she looks just like a doll. I wonder if I could play dress up with her, too.'

At that thought I can´t completely supress my inner laugh completely and smile outwardly.

I look over her and see Jūryoku-kun standing in the door with an unreadable expression. So I twinkle once with my eyelashes and smile at him.

"And you, too, please Jūryoku-kun."

At this I startle innerly when I see several expression flash across his face and he adopts a grim expression and I had to watch him storm off.

"Jūryoku-kun please wait."

I call after him but he vanishes behind the corner.

"Well that was..."

I trailed off after watching Tatsuya leave. But internally I fume.

'What was that? He ignored me? How dare he?!'

Outwardly I still present my cheerful presence as to not scare off Hyōshō-chan when she starts speaking.

"Please excuse the behavior of my classmate, Saguesa-sempai. He seems to have a prior arrangement."

At that I turn back and grace Miyuki with a small smile.

"No, it´s alright."

'Miyuki-chan is really such a courteous little Thing, even covering for others.'

She also politely asks me.

"What can I do for you, sempai?"

"The student council would like to invite you during lunch break tomorrow."

"Oh, it would be my honor to be of service to the student council"

She says with a slight bow of her head. I clasps my hand together in delight in front of me.

"Great. Until tomorrow then, Hyōshō-chan."

I wink her friendy while she and her appendage walks down the corridor.

After they have left I kick in annoyance against the wall.

"How dare he ignore me?...stupid freshmen. Oh, we will have fun...when I finally get you"

I mutter as I prepare to go home.

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Well I´m a bit later than I planned but it also got longer than I thougt. I´m not quite sure about the ending scene of the last chapter und will probably rewrite it. I find it much too short.

I also hope that Mayumi isn´t too crazy. I intended to let her be playful and teasing with a complexer side. Mayumi has a lot of stress as the oldest daughter of a ten master main family. There will be a background page for Mayumi like the one for Tatsuya but with more info to create a deep character.

Since I just finished it and didn´t want to let you wait, I upload it now and beta read it the next few days for errors.

So I wish you a good night and hopefully a nice reading.


End file.
